Something (really) Nice Back Home
by karivalentina
Summary: This is a one shot, spin-off of original chapter 7 story 'We Should Get Coffee Sometime.' Sawyer and Juliet get together...for the first time. Can be read as a stand alone. Set in Dharma time. Rated M.


**A/N: This fic is a spin-off from chapter 7 of original story **_**We Should Get Coffee Sometime**_**. I wrote it in a more of a script style, perfect for acting roles.**

* * *

Something (really) Nice Back Home

_1974_

James got home about two hours after the black out ordeal was over.

It was about a couple minutes before midnight. He thought about Miles' comments earlier about the spell breaking at the stroke of midnight.

He took off his shoes and left them by door, as he normally did every day after work. Then, he went to the kitchen for some water.

He wondered whether she was still awake. _Maybe I should just let her sleep._

Another part of him (the biggest one) argued back: _Maybe she's not asleep! Why don't you just go in and find out?_

He walked into the bathroom to clean up a bit, and noticed that the door to the bedroom was wide open. He stepped inside the bedroom. The curtains were drawn which made the room quite dark. Still, there was enough light for him to see her lying on the bed, under the covers.

"Juliet" he said softly, as he walked over to stand by the dresser on the right side of the room.

She opened her eyes when he called her name. She had been drifting in and out of sleep, as her mind had refused to settle into peaceful sleep. All her senses had been actively engaged, thinking of him, too charged up with anticipation.

It took him a little while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her eyes were the first thing he saw.

She asked him what happened.

"Someone turned off the power generator…." He said quietly. "Then, we were just sittin' around, bouncing off ideas."

"I was already at home when it happened. Power came back on almost right away…"

"Someone will be on guard at all times, until we figure out who's behind this," he reassured her.

Then, there was silence. They locked eyes for the longest time; neither one wanting to be the one to first look away. The connection they had made earlier in the evening was still intact.

He took his shirt off, and then, lay on his side next to her.

The sheet that had been covering her body was pulled aside to reveal that she was only wearing her panties.

She reached up to kiss him; he kissed her back releasing all the passion that had been laying dormant for months. She slid her hand down to reach the crotch of his pants, unzipped them with ease and soon enough found that a single touch was enough to get him hard. Without breaking the kiss, she kept teasing him with her touch through the opening of his underwear.

Until he swiftly took off his pants.

Then, he started kissing her neck, showering her with light kisses. He lingered around her breasts, circling each nipple with his tongue; all while she gripped his member tightly.

Then, his tongue traveled down her body, focusing around her belly button. In time, his lips slowly traveled south, taking their own sweet time. He stopped at the line just above the top of her panties.

She thought he would never get _there._

He took off her panties in one swift motion and tossed them aside. She gasped. Her hands played with his hair.

His tongue toyed around that invisible line that her panties had made. After that, he moved down, all the way down…..to her feet.

_Just do it!_ _Just do it! _ Her eyes suddenly revealed with unrelenting urgency, yet her lips refused to part.

_Not yet! I want you to wonder, to beg for more._

He was glad that the bed didn't have a footboard, as he could have easier access to her feet; he picked them up, and started caressing them with his lips and finger tips. That's when he discovered that her arousal increased when put her toes in his mouth, kissing them one by one.

He had wanted her to get to that point where all rational thought escapes the heart, mind and soul. _Say you want me….say you stayed cause you wanted me…._

He glided back up and seized her hips. He slid two fingers inside her; at first, moving them slowly in and out. Then, gradually building speed as her moaning amplified. After a very short while, his tongue found her clit; his fingers still inside. _She is so wet!_ That's when she her panting reached incredible heights. She grabbed his hair and pulled it hard.

All of a sudden, he stopped; his fingers still inside her.

"Don't stop, James" she cried.

"Why not?"

"I want you"

Those were the words he had been waiting to hear.

The scent of her was driving him wild as once again he buried his face between her legs.

He found that the combination of his fingers and tongue really, really drove her wild. He continued teasing her, tasting her and devouring every part of her pussy. She wrapped her legs tightly around his neck.

Her moaning became so loud it could have been heard in another room.

_Oh, There, yes, there._ "Yes, Yes, James" she encouraged him, every nerve ending in her body shouting wildly.

She yanked on his hair, to pull his head up so she could plant a kiss on his lips, while moving her hips downwards to meet him. He pinned her shoulders to the bed, pulled her legs apart and entered her while holding her wrists down. _She's soooo wet _he thought. The pressure on her wrists eased as soon as he was inside. In response, she wrapped her legs around his back, and gasped as she buried her fingernails onto his shoulders.

They rocked back and forth.

She could feel him, every inch of him; she had never felt so filled. Still, she didn't want him to come just yet, and she could tell he was getting close.

So she asked him to stop. He did. Almost as soon as he pulls out, she pushes him onto his back.

"Don't move" she commanded.

Mesmerized, he watched her take his member and use her tongue to caress the area right underneath his shaft with long wide strokes. Somehow, she's able to maintain steady eye contact with him while she does this, which was enthralling to both of them. She went down on him, taking him all the way in until she felt his cock at the back of her throat. She watched his eyes grow wide and hears him grunt.

She straddled him.

While holding onto her hips, he watches her facial expressions as she rocked back and forth. During those times when she slows down some, he fondles her breasts. Her frenzy increases, as she finds that elusive _G-Spot._ She continues to rock until she comes; her body shuddering as she rides waves of euphoria, coupled with the sensation of being momentarily lost in time and space. She doesn't remember it ever being _this good._

She collapsed on top of him. He flipped her over onto her back.

Still inside of her, he thrusted inside of her; as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her, she felt another orgasm building to a climax, and wrapped her legs around him even tighter than before. _Oh, that's just soooo close! _At this point she's being louder than ever, for the sense of urgency was mind blowing.

Sensing that she was getting ready to come again, he slowed his pace. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He starts kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. He could tell she was really enjoying this slow pace as she started moaning not so much with unrelenting urgency, but rather with increased steady bouts of pleasure.

Unable to wait any longer, he starts picking up the pace again, fucking her hard. Seconds later, she gave one final gasp as they both came at the same time.

He never went back to sleeping on the couch after that.

**A/N** Please review.


End file.
